starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Shadow of Malevolence
"Shadow of ''Malevolence" é o 3º episódio da Primeira Temporada de ''Star Wars: The Clone Wars. Foi ao ar pelo Cartoon Network em 10 de outubro de 2008. Descrição oficial Com a ajuda de sua Padawan Ahsoka Tano e do Mestre Jedi Plo Koon, Anakin utiliza os novos bombardeiros Y-Wing de longo alcance para liderar um ataque ousado na nave do General Grievous, a Malevolência e sua arma destrutiva. Enquanto General Grievous usa a Malevolência para aterrorizar bases médicas, os Jedi apressam-se em defender o espaço da República. Com a ajuda de sua Padawan, Anakin lidera uma missão ousada dentro do território inimigo. Resumo do enredo Depois de vários outros ataques a frota de cruzadores Jedi, todos sendo conduzidos pela Malevolência, Anakin Skywalker decide que é hora de contra atacar. Seu plano é de usar os novos bombardeiros Y-Wing para destruir a ponte da nave separatista, matando General Grievous e destruindo a nave. Contudo, tanto Plo Koon quanto Ahsoka acham que o plano é agressivo demais. Entretanto, a Malevolência destrói outro comboio de suprimentos, em algum lugar da Orla Exterior. Depois de acabar com últimas naves, Dookan contata Grievous e dá seu novo alvo: a base médica secreta da República na Orla Exterior. thumb|Almirante Yularen e Anakin durante as instruções.O Almirante Yularen contata a médica Kaminoana Nala Se na base médica, avisando-a sobre o possível ataque. Entretanto, ela acredita que não terão tempo suficiente para evacuar todos os seus 60.000 pacientes feridos. Anakin e Ahsoka deixam seu Destróier Estelar classe Venator com o esquadrão de Y-Wing, juntamente com o Kel Dor Mestre Jedi Plo Koon servindo como um caça de escolta com a sua nave modificada. Depois de voar pelo hiperespaço, o Esquadrão Sombrio de pilotos clones de Anakin penetram a nebulosa de Kaliida. Enquanto viajam por dentro dela, Mestre Plo fica horrorizado ao saber que eles estão pegando a Fuga de Balmorra. thumb|left|Um dos bombardeiros do Esquadrão Sombrio em chamas durante o ataque.Antes que eles possam dar meia volta, porém, eles voam por um grupo de Mantines Gigantes. O Esquadrão Sombrio é capaz de voar por eles, embora várias naves sejam danificados. Assim que eles alcançam a base médica, a Malevolência chegar do hiperespaço. Depois de atirar com seu canhão de íons no Esquadrão Sombrio, Anakin perde quase metade de suas Y-Wing para o disparo e é forçado a formular um novo plano de ataque. A Malevolência, então, mira na base médica. Enquanto seu canhão de íons carrega, o Esquadrão Sombrio abre fogo nela, destruindo alguns dos seus componentes chaves e causando uma sobrecarga na mesma quando General Grievous tenta atirar mais uma vez nas naves da República. Com a chegada da nave da República liderada pelo General Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi e o Almirante Yularen atirando nele, Grievous ordena que a nave avariada retorne para a zona Separatista. Anakin e o resto do Esquadrão Sombrio embarcam na base médica, onde eles são saudados por Nala Se. Anakin, entretanto, lamenta a perda de seus homens, apesar da grande vitória que suas vidas tinham salvado. Elenco *'Dee Bradley Baker' como Soldados Clone *'Corey Burton' como Conde Dookan *'Ashley Eckstein' como Ahsoka Tano *'Tom Kane' como Almirante Wullf Yularen e Narrador *'Matt Lanter' como Anakin Skywalker *'James Arnold Taylor' como Obi-Wan Kenobi e Plo Koon *'Matthew Wood' como General Grievous e Droides de Batalha *'Gwendoline Yeo' como Nala Se Aparições *Broadside *CC-3636 "Wolffe" *Dookan *Grievous *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Plo Koon *Matchstick "Shadow Two" *R2-D2 *R7-D4 *Nala Se *Sombrio Três *Sombrio Quatro *Sombrio Seis *Sombrio Sete *Sombrio Dez *Sombrio Onze *Sombrio Doze *Esquadrão Sombrio *Darth Sidious *Sinker *Anakin Skywalker *Tag *Ahsoka Tano *Chefe médico clone não identificado *Astromecânico do Esquadrão Sombra não identificado *Artilheiro do Esquadrão Sombra não identificado *Piloto do Esquadrão Sombra não identificado *Unidade R5 do Esquadrão Sombra não identificada *Wullf Yularen |droids= *Droide astromecânico **Série R ***Droide astromecânico série R2 ***Droide astromecânico série R5 ***Droide astromecânico série R7 *Droides de batalha **Droide de batalha série B ***Droide de batalha B-1 **Droide de Batalha Autopropulsionado de Geometria Variável, Mark I *Droide médico **Droide médico 2-1B *Droide de energia **Droide de energia PLNK |events= *Guerras Clônicas **Batalha de Abregado **Batalha de Ryndellia **Batalha de Kaliida Nebula |creatures= *Bantha *Neebray |locations= *Colonies **Sistema Balmorra ***Balmorra ***Fuga de Balmorra *Mundos do Núcleo **Regiões das Fronteiras ***Sistema Abregado ****Anza *Orla Média **Setor Chommell ***Sistema Naboo ****Naboo **Sistema Ryndellia ***Kaliida Nebula ***Centro Médico de Kaliida Shoals *Orla Exterior **Setor Arkanis ***Sistema Tatoo ****Tatooine |organizations= *Administrador *Confederação de Sistemas Independentes **Conde **Supremo Comandante dos Exércitos Droide *República Galática **Senado Galático **Grande Exército da República ***Oficial médico clone ***Soldados clone **Marinha da República ***Almirante ***Oficial naval clone ***Piloto clone trooper ****Esquadrão Sombra *****Sombrio 2 *****Sombrio 3 *****Sombrio 4 *****Sombrio 6 *****Sombrio 7 *****Sombrio 10 *****Sombrio 11 *****Sombrio 12 ***Comandante *Ordem Jedi **General Jedi ***Alto General **Cavaleiro Jedi **Mestre Jedi **Padawan *Ordem dos Lordes Sith **Lorde Sith *Contrabandista |species= *Humano **Clone **Naboo *Kaleesh **Ciborgue *Kaminoano *Kel Dor *Macaco-lagarto Kowakiano *Togruta |vehicles= *Confederação de Sistemas Independentes **''Subjugator''-class heavy cruiser ***''Malevolência'' *Grande Exército da República **Y-wing **[[Legends:Jedi Starfighter|Delta-7B Aethersprite-class starfighter]] ***''Blade of Dorin'' **Pod de Emergência **Hiperpropulsor ring ***Syluire-31 hiperespaço docking ring **G9 Rigger freighter ***''Twilight'' **Low Altitude Assault Transport ***Low Altitude Assault Transport/infantry ****''Crumb Bomber'' **[[Legends:Fragata classe Pelta|Fragata classe Pelta]] ***''Sanctuary III'' **Space station ***Kaliida Shoals Medical Center **V-19 Torrent starfighter **''Venator''-class Star Destroyer ***''Negotiator'' ***''Resolute'' ***''Triumphant'' |technology= *Armor **Phase I clone trooper armor *Bacta tank *Breath mask **Antiox breath mask *Cybernetics **Mechno-arm *Deflector shield *Holographic technology **Holocomm **Hologram **Holoprojector **Imagecaster *Hiperpropulsor *Ion cannon **Disc emitter **Ion wave *Ion engine *Sabre de Luz **Curved-hilt lightsaber *Navicomputer *Point-defense laser cannon *Proton torpedo *Scanner *Thruster stabilizer *Turbolaser |miscellanea= *Akul-tooth headdress *Bantha formation *Bridge *Hangar **Hangar bay *Hiperespaço *I have a bad feeling about this *Jedi apparel **Padawan braid ***Silka bead *Parsec *Sith apparel **Vjun cloak *Tailgunner *Tattoo **Togruta *Togruta sash Línguas *Aurebesh *Binary *Galactic Basic Standard *Kel Dor language A Força *Force Sense }} Por trás das cenas A moral original deste episódio era para ser, "Fácil é o caminho para a sabedoria para aqueles que não se deixarem cegar pelo ego." A moral atual aparece desta forma no corte do diretor do episódio no DVD a Primeira Temporada de Clone Wars. Quando disse para lançar o canhão de íons depois da morte de Matchstick, o droide de batalha diz a frase clássica de Star Wars, Eu tenho um mau pressentimento sobre isso. Quando Matchstick diz a Plo Koon que a avaria em sua nave "não era nada", ele estava usando um capacete do Esquadrão Sombrio regular, e não seu capacete que é pintado diferente dos outros. No momento seguinte ele está usando o capacete pintado novamente. Duas vezes quando o canhão de íons é acionado, a câmera mostra um close-up da seção interna disparando o tiro. As duas cenas são uma homenagem à seqüência de tiro da Estrela da Morte, onde em vez de droides são Técnicos Imperiais. O episódio obteve 2,8 milhões de expectadores. Links externos * * Categoria:Episódios de The Clone Wars